For Sister Abigail
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Trying to leave the Family isn't an easy process. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Disclaimer: I only own Lennox.

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy!

* * *

She ran down the street, stopping for a split second. Turning her head in every direction she tried to look for a place to hide out, but nothing seemed to catch her attention. Hearing their voices in the distance, she returned to running. Her feet slapped against the pavement as she desperately searched for an escape. Her sides were starting to tingle in pain, as if he somebody were stabbing her. Her lungs were on fire. She had to find a place to hide and quick. It would only be a matter of minutes before she passed out or they found her, leaving the girl at their mercy.

Feeling like she lost them again, she stopped for moment. Hunched over, she rested her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Wiping away the sweat from her brow, she blew out a breath and then continued on her way.

"I see her!"

Her heart started to beat even faster. Starting to run again, she moved as fast she could, screaming at the top of her lungs. Though, it was a stupid thing to do. It's not like anybody would hear her. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere. But still, she held onto the hope that somebody would just happen to be around.

Frantically looking around again, she spotted a house. Feeling like she was saved, Lennox made a mad dash towards there. Someone would hopefully be home and she can finally call for help.

Reaching the house, she pounded up the steps and rapidly knocked on the door, only to find that it was unlocked. Hurrying up inside, she locked the door behind her. Pressing her back against the door, she fought to catch her breath. Closing her eyes, she thought quickly. She had bought some time, but not enough. Snapping her eyes open again, she looked around the house to see it was abandoned.

"Fantastic." Lennox growled. "As if this night couldn't turn anymore into a cliché horror movie, I find the abandoned house. Fuck my life."

A pounding on the door elicited a scream from her.

"Open the door!" She heard. "You're trapped now."

The taunts and laughter from the other guys made her stomach queasy. There had to be a way out of here, there just had to be. Moving away from the door, she turned around to face it, backing up. She watched as the door moved from their kicks and punches. At any given moment, it would give way and she would be fucked. Looking away for a moment, her eyes searched the area for any kind of weapon. Anything that would give her a fighting chance.

A loud bang echoed throughout the house, causing her to jump out of her skin. It smacked hard against the wall, revealing the silhouette of one of the men chasing her. In the glow of the moonlight, she could make out his round shape. His stringy, greasy hair stuck to the sides of his head.

"You thought you could outrun us."

Even in the dark she could see his chest rumbling from his laughter. His lips were twisted into a hideous smile as he stuck his arms out and tilted his head upwards.

"You really thought you could lose us." He took one step in the house. "Really, Lennox? I can't believe you were foolish enough to believe that you could leave us and we wouldn't say anything and on our most celebrated day of the year."

The sound of Bray's voice put a chill in her heart. Words seemed to escape her attention as her body shook with fear. She had seen firsthand what they were capable of. But never once did she believe that they would be so quick to snap at her.

"I-i-I won't tell anyone." Lennox stumbled over her words. "N-n-nobody will know about this or what you guys have done."

"Promises are as empty as your heart. You come from a world full of superficial people that like to lie. They will say or do anything to get what they want from you. These are things that should have diminished from you. Your eternal soul should have been cleansed of such evil and impure thoughts."

"Please, Bray. Just let me go and no one will ever know." Lennox said, backing away from him. "You knew when I came that it was going to be temporary, until I could get back on my feet. I'll pay you guys rent or something."

"Pay you will and it will cost you dearly." Bray laughed. "Money isn't what I'm after."

"Please-"

Lennox stopped mid-sentence when she bumped into something. The warmth of two other bodies and heavy breathing invaded her personal space. That's it, she was done for. The chase was over. It was done.

"Boo." She heard before everything went black.

* * *

What only felt seconds later, Lennox's eyes snapped open. Her eyes darted around the space to find that she wasn't in the house anymore. They had brought her back to their _church_. Trying to get herself calm, she tried to get up, only to find that she had been restrained.

"Let me fucking go!" Lennox screamed.

"Brothers and sisters, gather round! The traitor has awakened!" Luke called out, gesturing for everyone to come around. "Gather round to hear Him speak of the shame that has wormed it's way into our sanctity."

Faces blurred into nothing as she the tears poured out of her eyes. Her wrists continued to tug at the restraints, hoping to break free and try to make another run for it. However, they foresaw the potential circumstances and took extra time to make sure they didn't get away again.

The sight of Bray stepping up to stand over Lennox, made her sick. His greasy hair was slicked back and his beard wet. The sweat dripped from him as he stood over her, a grotesque smile on his face. Stretching his arms outwards again, he tilted his head back and let a sick laugh echo throughout _his_ church.

"Brothers and sisters, tonight we gather to rid ourselves of the evil that has found it's way into our hearts! The lies and betrayals of somebody eager to be one of us has caught up to her. For that she has to pay. For that she has to understand that there are consequences for her actions! For this, anybody else who dare come and go under false pretenses, everyone must learn what will happen!"

She could hear the cheers and shouts of those surrounding her. Giving up on trying to break free, Lennox remained still and allowed her eyes to slip shut. Through her closed eyes, Lennox's tears spilled forth. Her body trembled as she prayed for some kind of miracle.

"On this evening, we rid the world of another sinner. Tonight, everybody learns that when hate invades your heart, life isn't as great as it seems. I teach you how to release your hate and love what is around you. Acceptance of what is real and what is not will be realized."

Lennox fought hard to keep herself controlled as his hands moved down on her arms. The rough flesh of his hands against her skin made her stomach churn. Feeling the vomit rising up her throat, Lennox swallowed it back.

"Open your eyes, dear girl and look straight into your fate"! He barked down at her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Lennox looked up at him.

"Erick!" Bray called out.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the tall, burly man in the sheep mask come forward. Through her blurred vision, Lennox was having a difficult time making out what he was carrying.

"For dear sweet sister Abigail, we purify our souls with this sacrifice! The sacrifice we make to ensure that our loved ones are safe. For our Lord we do this!"

A loud scream elicited from her when she felt the blade slice across her flesh. Blood gushed from the wound as he proceeded to move to the next arm. Her screams of pain and pleas for him to stop mixed in with the chanting of the crowd. A prayer that she had heard multiple times before flooded her ears.

"Stop!" Lennox cried, pulling at the restraints again.

"The heart of evil will diminish!" Bray shouted, looking out at his worshippers. "Tonight she will follow the buzzards! Tonight, our sweet Lennox will be free of her sins!"

Clutching the knife in one hand, his other hand drifted down towards her breasts. As he tugged the bodice of her dress downwards, his lips pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Be free sister Lennox." He whispered. "Your pain and suffering is over."

With that, he straightened up and clutched the bloody knife in his hands and lifted them above his head. "Pray my brothers and sisters! Pray that she be accepted into the hereafter despite her wrong doings!"

A shrill scream pierced the church when the knife connected with her chest. Bray repeatedly pushed the knife into her chest and then pulled it out. When the last scream filled the air and her last breath was taken, he stopped and looked out into his crowd of followers.

"She is free!" Bray smiled, then looked down into her lifeless eyes.

The prayers and humming of those around him, drove Bray into a frenzy. He eagerly worked the knife into her lifeless body and carved away at her chest. Pulling away at bits of skin and muscle, he moved the knife around her chest some more. Only when her heart was revealed to him, did he smile again. Cutting away, he removed her heart and held it in his hand, up high, for all to see.

"Sister Abigail, for you I do this! Look after dear departed Lennox and keep her free from sin!" He shouted into the night sky. "Tonight we will rejoice in the purity of our world!"

* * *

A/N: Yes or no? I made this up as I went.


End file.
